Legend Is Born
thumb|center|400px Legend Is Born by Katou Kazuki Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, passam pela Montanha Trançada e chegam na Cidade de Icirrus, onde pegam a sua oitava Insígnia e seguem para a Rota 8 e a Rota 9, onde está a Ponte da Linha do Metrô, chegando na Cidade de Opelucid, onde conseguirão a nona Insígnia, para que possam continuar a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 5: Unova Chapter 10: Legend Is Born 14:30 O Ginásio continha um dragão negro verticalmente na parede e um dragão branco no qual o trio subiu, para derrotar o Fraxure de um veterano com o Dragon Pulse de Shinji. O trio apertou o botão para cima, que fez o dragão branco os levar para o segundo nível, onde apertarem o botão da direita, fazendo a cabeça do dragão branco colidir com a perna esquerda do dragão negro, permitindo que Eltamin derrote o Fraxure e o Druddigon de um veterano com o Dragon Pulse de Shinji. O trio apertou o botão da esquerda, para voltarem para a posição original e apertaram o botão de cima, que os levou para o terceiro nível, onde apertaram o botão da esquerda, fazendo a cabeça do dragão branco colidir com o braço direito do dragão negro, permitindo que Eltamin derrote a Fraxure, a Druddigon e a Axew de uma veterana com o Dragon Pulse de Shinji em uma Batalha Rotatória. O trio apertou o botão da direita, para voltarem para a posição original e apertaram o botão de cima, que os levou para o último nível, fazendo a cabeça do dragão branco colidir com a cabeça do dragão negro, onde estava o Líder de Ginásio. “Bem-vindos. Obrigado por virem. Eu sou o Líder de Ginásio Pokémon de Opelucid, Drayden. Como prefeito, eu dei tudo para desenvolver a cidade. Como um Treinador, eu estive simplesmente buscando uma força maior. Mas o que eu estou procurando por agora é um jovem Treinador que pode me mostrar um futuro brilhante. Talvez você possa me mostrar esse futuro? Vai Druddigon, Dragon Tail!” Gritou Drayden. “Vai Shinji, Dragon Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Shinji disparou um gigante raio multicolorido de energia no formato de um dragão da sua boca no Druddigon, o derrotando. “Volte Druddigon. Vai Flygon, Earth Power!” Gritou Drayden. “Shinji, Dragon Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Shinji disparou um gigante raio multicolorido de energia no formato de um dragão da sua boca no Flygon, o derrotando. “Volte Flygon. Vai Haxorus, Dragon Tail!” Gritou Drayden. “Shinji, Dragon Pulse!” Gritou Eltamin. Shinji disparou um gigante raio multicolorido de energia no formato de um dragão da sua boca no Haxorus, o derrotando. “Maravilhoso. Eu estou grato que nós tivemos uma chance de encontrar e batalhar. Isso me lembra que batalhas Pokémon são sobre trabalhar com outros para atingir os nossos objetivos juntos. Aqui a Insígnia da Lenda e o TM 82: Dragon Tail.” Disse Drayden. “Consegui a Insígnia da Lenda!” Gritou Eltamin. “Ae! Caraí!” Gritou Shinji. Saindo do Ginásio, um navio gigante apareceu, dele saiu um grande canhão que congelou toda a Cidade de Opelucid com os seus disparos, fazendo com que Drayden saia do Ginásio. “Esse mundo de gelo...” Disse Drayden, liberando o seu Haxorus. “Haxorus, use Dragon Tail!” A cauda de Haxorus brilha em um azul claro, acertando o grande cristal de gelo, mas não teve efeito algum. “Já é o suficiente. Retorne.” Disse Drayden, retornado o seu Haxorus para dentro da Poké Ball. “O gelo não só permaneceu intacto, como há nenhum arranhão nele! O que está acontecendo?” “Não acho que irá funcionar.” Disse uma voz misteriosa. “Está bem frio. Eu estou tremendo. Eu estou sofrendo, mas estou vivo! Isso é o que a essência da vida se parece! É a prova da minha existência! Mas já chega de filosofia. Aqui estão os fatos para a sua admiração: Esse gelo foi especialmente criado pela tecnologia da Equipe Plasma. Enquanto nós tivermos a nossa arma secreta, vocês nunca serão capazes de derreter ou quebrar esse gelo! Deixe-me explicar o nosso propósito aqui. Drayden, entregue o DNA Splicers! A Cidade de Opelucid é uma cidade onde o passado e o futuro estão entrelaçados. Poderia ser um lugar mais perfeito para a ponta que conecta os Pokémon separados?” “Nem sonhando!” Gritou Drayden. “Humph. É o que eu pensei que você diria. Nesse ponto, eu gostaria de ameaçar você com outro vôlei de gelo, mas não podemos usa-lo por um momento... Não será agradável nesse frio, mas eu acho que nós iremos procurar por eles.” Disse Zinzolin, indo embora. “Esses vilões sujos! Eu quero que me ajudem! Nós expulsaremos a Equipe Plasma para fora da Cidade de Opelucid!” Gritou Drayden, indo atrás dos Grunt. Andando pela cidade congelada, o trio derrota o Watchog e o Muk de um Grunt com o Earthquake de Rogue, a Golbat e a Garbodor de uma Grunt com o Thunderbolt de Lazer, e o Seviper e o Weezing de um outro Grunt com o Rock Slide de Shocker. Voltando para a frente do Ginásio, o trio encontra Zinzolin. “Eu não esperava ter que lutar prejudicado pelo frio desse jeito. Bem, não importa! O fato de que eu estou tremendo significa que eu estou verdadeiramente vivo! Vai Cryogonal, Ice Beam!” Gritou Zinzolin. “Vai Shinji, Blue Flare!” Gritou Eltamin. Shinji dispara um córrego poderoso de chamas negras e azuis da sua boca no Cryogonal, o derrotando. “Volte Cryogonal. Vai Cryogonal, Ice Beam!” Gritou Zinzolin. “Shinji, Blue Flare!” Gritou Eltamin. Shinji dispara um córrego poderoso de chamas negras e azuis da sua boca no Cryogonal, o derrotando. “Volte Cryogonal. Vai Weavile, Ice Shard!” Gritou Zinzolin. “Shinji, Blue Flare!” Gritou Eltamin. Shinji dispara um córrego poderoso de chamas negras e azuis da sua boca no Weavile, o derrotando. “Você é um Treinador forte. Você definitivamente está apto ao lidar com Pokémon. Eu acredito que tomarei a minha deixa, simplesmente porque eu não posso suportar esse firo. Mas... imaginem isso... Uma região de Unova... completamente... coberta... em... gelo. Para alcançar esse esplendor, nós faremos o que for necessário para obter o DNA Splicers.” Disse Zinzolin, sumindo. Assim que Zinzolin sumiu, Eltamin viu três vultos saírem rapidamente do Ginásio como ninjas, um deles segurando o que parecia ser o DNA Splicers. “A Tríade das Sombras!” Disse Eltamin, começando a perseguir um deles. Chegando na entrada da Rota 11, um da Tríada das Sombras os esperava. “Você acha mesmo que você pode recuperar o DNA Splicers, não é? Vai Pawniard, Metal Claw!” Gritou o membro da Tríade das Sombras. “Vai Lazer, Double Kick!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer vira o seu corpo e chuta duas vezes, com as suas pernas traseiras, o Pawniard, o derrotando. “Volte Pawniard. Vai Pawniard, Metal Claw!” Gritou o membro da Tríade das Sombras. “Lazer, Double Kick!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer vira o seu corpo e chuta duas vezes, com as suas pernas traseiras, o Pawniard, o derrotando. “Volte Pawniard. Vai Absol, Night Slash!” Gritou o membro da Tríade das Sombras. “Lazer, Double Kick!” Gritou Eltamin. Lazer vira o seu corpo e chuta duas vezes, com as suas pernas traseiras, o Absol, o derrotando. “Que azarado. Acontece que eu não sou aquele segurando o DNA Splicers. Eu só estava ganhando tempo para os outros escaparem. Até mais, otário!” Disse o membro da Tríade das Sombras. “E agora? O que faremos?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Por enquanto, a nossa melhor opção é pegar a última Insígnia na Cidade de Humilau, e depois, acabaremos de uma vez por todas com a Equipe Plasma. 16:30 Assim, eles foram recuperar os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter e partiram para a Rota 11, onde capturam o Virizion, que recebeu o nome de Aramis (referência ao Aramis dos três mosqueteiros), com uma Quick Ball. Após a captura, eles seguem para a Vila da Ponte, onde Eltamin derrota o Durant e o Lucario de um cavalheiro com o Flamethrower de Shinji, para poder prosseguir pela Vila da Ponte e chegar na Rota 12 a na Vila de Lacunosa, sucessivamente. 8:00 No dia seguinte, eles partiram pela direita da Vila de Lacunosa, chegando na Rota 13, onde capturam o Cobalion, que recebeu o nome de Athos (referência ao Athos dos três mosqueteiros), com uma Quick Ball. O trio prosseguiu pela Rota 13, chegando na Vila de Undella, de onde foram para o Canal Marinho. “Que lindo! Olha quantos Pokémon do Tipo Água!” Comentou Sabrina, achando o cenário acima muito lindo. “Sim! Pode-se dizer que a Vila de Undella, é a minha cidade, ou vila, favorita de Unova, por causa da Baía de Undella, que possui as Ruínas Abissais, e do Canal Marinho, que a liga com a Cidade de Humilau. E outro lugar que é um dos meus favoritos em Unova, é a Torre Dragãoespiral e a Floresta Branca, que se duvidar se uniu com a Cidade Negra.” Falou Eltamin, sobre os seus lugares favoritos de Unova. “Interessante.” Comentou Sabrina. Após o passeio pelo Canal Marinho, eles chegam na Cidade de Humilau. thumb|center|400px